


逆来顺受

by Teacake_Nine



Category: car - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacake_Nine/pseuds/Teacake_Nine





	逆来顺受

“我这人就是逆来顺受。”

何九华在台下其实性子好，脾气软，这点尚九熙是最知道的，要不然何九华也不会任尚九熙在很多没人注意的角落对自己肆意妄为，比如后台更衣室，比如楼梯间，比如何九华家，比如飞机卫生间，尚九熙有的时候只是把手伸进何九华内裤里轻捻慢揉，看着何九华手紧紧攥住椅子攥的指尖泛白忍着不发出声音，有的时候也会把他摁在床上使一把子力气，非要他红着眼睛流出泪来，腰因为刚高潮完又承受着滚烫欲望而不自觉的抖得很厉害，尚九熙爱看这样的何九华，平时冷静自持的人一旦沉溺于欲望，总是让人更想拖他下天堂。

二三十岁的小年轻兴奋起来哪需要什么理由，可能只是系大褂扣子的时候一个对视，也可能只是何九华一个转身的动作或者是点烟的瞬间，那种感觉说不上来，总之只要是尚九熙想的时候，就看不得何九华有任何动作。  
所以当何九华坐在他旁边抽烟，一手夹着烟一手把尚九熙的头慢慢勾过来，把一口烟慢慢吐在尚九熙脸上的时候，尚九熙觉得他性感的要死。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。  
何九华不是牡丹，他是尚九熙辣的要命的小野玫瑰。

他太瘦了，尚九熙想着，瘦的他能一只手握住何九华的两个手腕。可他的唇却足够软，后颈间的皮肤也足够细嫩，轻轻一吮就会出现一颗小小的可爱的草莓，何九华跪趴在床上，本来就明显的蝴蝶骨尤其突出，此时这只蝴蝶静静停着，任人迷恋观赏贪婪品尝，不像平日，一旦受到惊吓就会翩跹消失。  
在尚九熙的手抚上何九华的腰的时候，何九华不自禁的战栗起来，那种触感他太熟悉，带着温度和凌虐的意味，手指只要微微用力，腰便有了明显的红痕，色情的很，尚九熙不止一次的说何九华，这身子不挨干都可惜，何九华不喜欢听尚九熙说这些下流混话，可也没有办法，因为往往尚九熙说这话的时候，都是何九华沉溺于快感而不甚清醒的时候。  
尚九熙的手指带着被捂热的润滑侵入蜜穴的时候，何九华下意识的往前躲了躲，尚九熙另一只手搂住何九华的腰把人拉回来，“你躲什么呢，又不是第一次。”两指挤入蜜穴，润滑和体液交融，弄的尚九熙的手滑滑腻腻的，何九华有些不适，咬着手指不发声，尚九熙看见了也没管——反正一会何九华自己就忍不住了。  
何九华腰细，尚九熙进入他的时候就喜欢紧紧握住人儿的腰，让何九华不能躲避逃离分毫。

其实尚九熙和何九华都清楚，他们现在这样这哪是因为什么何九华性子软脾气好，不过是手法拙劣的自欺欺人和并不浪漫的自作自受罢了。

何九华终于在尚九熙全部进入的时候抓着床单叫出了声，他自己知道，他骨子里其实浪的很，在尚九熙面前的羞怯基本上都是装的，他其实渴望尚九熙深色的狰狞性器和粗暴的动作，那种快感让他无法不举手投降。

尚九熙灵活的抚弄着何九华的性器，胯下的动作愈发猛烈，何九华哪经得住这样的袭击，细长手指把床单攥出褶皱，软了调的声音埋在枕头里，却也透出十足的舒畅。  
前列腺高潮对于男人来说就像毒品，只有零次和无数次，而何九华的敏感点又藏的很深，在那块软肉被碰到之前的等待让何九华期待又觉得漫长，干脆换个体位，让高潮来得更快些。  
“九熙，”何九华的腰突然软下去，“我们换个进的深的体位。”  
尚九熙明白他意思，拔出深埋在柔嫩蜜穴里的性器，被撞的发红的臀瓣之间色泽诱人的穴肉也连着翻出来，渗出的透明体液顺着股缝流到大腿，成了赤裸裸的勾引，何九华也不在意，立起身趴在墙上，这是他前两天听说的，这样进的比其他体位都深的多。  
事实证明，这是真的。  
尚九熙的性器本就粗长，再加上体位，让他没插几下就寻到了那个地方，快感来的猝不及防，何九华被刺激的猛的泄了身子，“九熙…啊……九熙慢点……”尚九熙充耳不闻，一只手伸到前面去玩弄何九华挺立的乳尖，“我不……不行…太多了…啊啊……”刚刚射过精的人本就碰不得，现在被男人恶意捉弄，疲软的性器很快就度过了不应期，尚九熙手上用了点力气，拍了几下何九华的臀瓣，“再夹紧点，我射给你。”何九华的腰和屁股酸的要命，可还是夹紧了些，换来的是尚九熙频率更快的撞击，何九华哭喊着，“都射给我，九熙…啊…我要吃……”手胡乱抓着墙壁，最后被尚九熙一把握在手里十指相扣，何九华没想到尚九熙还会有这样的举动，情与欲的两面夹击让何九华不光第二次射了出来，又因为被频繁刺激那块软肉达到了前列腺高潮，瞬间变紧许多的穴道夹的尚九熙头皮发麻，没多久也把微凉的浓精全数释放，何九华的腿软的快要跪不住，尚九熙另一只手终于放开了被玩的殷红的乳头，揽住了何九华的腰，何九华的腰偏偏还是碰不得的地方，他不禁昂起头，靠在尚九熙肩上，男人起了坏心，张开嘴轻轻含住何九华的耳垂，耳鬓厮磨缠绵缱绻的样子好似一对恩爱情侣，“九华，”何九华爱惨了尚九熙这样叫他，“我还想再要你一次。”“好。”


End file.
